The New Champion
by WolfGasp
Summary: This is a fanfic about a new champion: his name is Kinomo, this is the storyabout his life and how he joins into the league, his problems, his past life, his life now, his romance, and sex life. Content not suitable for children. the 4 champs that appear will take roles from further chapters not till 8 or 9
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic will contain: Sexual relationship, Explicit language, Mild and Strong Violence

Content not suitable for chilren,(I ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE THAT.!)

Please if you dont like anything leave a review and i will try to fix it.

Chapter 1

It was a late afternoon, the champions were talking, shceduling matches, or just "hanging out". Lattely many couples started to appear at the League, something that wasnt usual in the Institute of War.

Everybody was going crazy because it was said that a new champion was joining the League, Fiora was the most excited champion because she was looking for " a wurthy oponent".

Vayne actualy knew the Real reason of Fiora's excitment, the new champion was a Swordsman, Vayne spoke with Fiora and tried tobconvince her that it wasnt an oponent  
That she was looking for, it was rather a boyfriend, Fiora always answered with a NO I JUST WANT TO FIGHT AND HAVE AN ACTUAL CHALLENGE, Neither Vayne or Shyvana believed this, they knew Fiora and they knew that she desperatly wanted a couple.

Vayne didnt actually blamed her for that, almost everyone had a couple  
Even herself was dating Lucían and Shyvana was dating Jarvan.

Miss Fortune was with Gangplank  
Ahri was with Sona  
Garen was with Katarina  
Teemo was with Tristana  
Akali waa with Shen  
Vi was with Caitlyn  
Ezreal was with Lux  
Yasuo was with Riven  
Leona was with Pantheon and Diana  
Jinx had a crush on Vi and Caitly  
Morgana had a Crush on Aatrox  
Ashe was with Tryndamere  
Zed was in love with Syndra but he was to ashamed to tell her( the same happened to Syndra)  
Taric had a crush on Ezreal  
Zyra was with Maokai  
Singed didnt wanted to admit that he liked Jinx  
Khazix,Kassadin,Velkoz,Malzahar and Cho'gath adopted Kog maw  
And were living in adyancent rooms  
With doors that conected them  
Sejuani was With Olaf  
Lissandra was with Trundle  
Yi was with Irelia  
Quinn and Swain had a strange relelationship  
Well and Fiora wanted a "wurthy opponent" which ment a worthy couple.

Kinomo reached the League gates  
At about 5 PM, the summoners received him gratefully and one summoner offered him a contract even before he entered the building.

Fiora was walking near the Gates and saw the champion coming in, he was talking with Garen maybe because the new champion represented Demacia. Garen and the new champion came to Fiora.

Fiora said Garen, you will lead this companion to his quarters, Yes said Fiora, Fiora leaded Kinomo to his quarters, when they got there Fiora noticed that their quarters where really close.

Kinomo spoke, I didnt catch your name.

My name is Fiora,you are Kinomo right?

Yes, nice name, you are from DeLaurent's house Am i right?

Yes, which is your house, from where do you come from.

You wouldn't want to know my dear, good night sleep well.

Kinomo suddenly cut the conversation off and entered his room.

This is my first fanfic soI hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinomo entered his bedroom and saw an empty room without any furniture or decoration, except for a tiny nightable.

Wow i am already at the League, unbelieveble it was so easy, with Garen as a tester was so easy just had to spina few times  
And boila! Im in, the test of aptitude was really easy, if you cut down some mannequins you were an assasins, fight well and resist  
A fighter, didn't damage but never got damaged you were a tank, you helped others you were a support, you shot everything you  
Were a marksman, if you used tons of mana and dealt a lot of damage you were a mage.

Kinomo went to sleep, tomorrow he had a looong day.

Kinomo dreamt about a great fight, an invisible treath, an ancient arcane power, a Shurima's desert titan , a warden , a Croodile , an awfull clown  
a profet, a soldier that was turned in a monster, a reaver, an eternal nightmare, and an undead. There was a great fight, Demacia, Piltover, Noxus,  
Ionia, Zaun, And the desert of Shurima were together agaisnt this enemies. There was a strange feel of union between the nations that was the result  
of one person's effort. It was Kinomo's effort.

Kinomo woke up and went to Fiora's quarters, he woke up early because of his nightmare, Kinomo knocked on Fiora's door.  
Fiora! Wake up its late. We have to go to Demacian soldiers special training!. Im coming! Fiora screamed.

Fiora sensually pulled took off the suit that she had on while she was sleeping, she putted on a more revealing and sexy, just to tease Kinomo.  
Yes what is it Kinomo said Fiora witha sensual touch in her voice and on The swordsman cheek.  
HOOOOOLY CRAP! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! AM I DREAMING, OR IS REALLY THE DEMACIAN,S BEST SWORDSMAIDEN EVER JUST! PROPOSING TO ME!.

Mmmmm nothing is just that we have to go to practice. And, you... you, you you lo, loo, look nice on th, tha, that suit, put your armor we have to go.  
Ok... said Fiora really disappointed because her suit didn' t cause the reaction that she espected. But actually, it did it only was that Kinomo  
was a man with a loooooot of self control or else that morning they wouldn't been training. Fiora had one more trick under her sleeve  
She asked Kinomo to come inside and locked the door behind her, she stripped her suit in front of Kinomo and jut stood there Naked there with Kinomo looking at her.

He was going crazy. lets leave this for another time please ... because its my first training and if im late... Garen will kill me.

Ok... Fiora got what se was after, Kinomo was practically falling at her feet, she made it, she followed her advice and she got what she wanted, after all she wasn't that bad of a women, even if she hadn't been a woman for that long. I think i will trust her more, she was nice to give me her advice.

Lets go to train. Fiora pretended that she was dissapointed, just to make Kinomo feel bad, and of course, want her even more.

The training consisted in taking down Garen.

For Lux and Shyvana it was easy, even easier to Jarvan and easier to Kinomo. But for Fiora it wasn't easy at all. She wasn't weak at all, but she wasn't  
strong at least not strong enough to take Garen down so she had to give her 200% to take him down, but he still stood there without any scratch.

She wanted to know more about Kinomo, his ascend from being a soldier to a champion from Demacia was too fast, even for someone as talented as him.

I will know about his past, i will talk it with him, when i get him to date me.

Chapter 2 ended. 

Hoooly crap that was hard to write, but im giving you clues for the people appearing in the next chapters.

WolfGasp says Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

During the training Kinomo tought about being Fiora's lover, it would actually bring lots of benefits but... She would have his lastname and my lastname is not prestigious at all...

After all i was a hunter from Noxus... and from all places i had to be from Noxus.

I will kill every Noxian soldier for what they did to my family, I promise i will kill every single one of...

KINOMO! Its you turn, remember how we pratice... you have to say DEMACIAAAAAAA! Just like that.

Ohh sorry Garen. Im just distracted. Ummmm DEMACIAAAAAA! Is that right?

No No No. That is wrong you have to say it from your insides, like i told you. Come on we practiced this, one more time.

OK, Kinomo took a deep breath and screamed. DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The League of Legends was filled with that scream, YES YES YES YES YES I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, THATS IT. You can go to your quarters now, everyone can go now, i have a date with Katarina.

So Kinomo let me give you a tour around here. Lets go, Fiora couldnt stop thinking about what she did in the morning, she was teasing Kinomo  
se asked the best seductress on League how could she make a man fall at her feet, surrender to her charms. Ahri simply answered tease him  
show him your body on purpouse, make him want to fuck you. And even though Fiora didn't trust the Vixen her methods really worked.

She was nice to tell me about her techniques, but...  
¿Does she know why I asked her?

Damm it! I didn't thought about that.

Fiora... Are you alright?  
Yes, ummm im fine, so this are Demacia's quarters, here are all the rooms of the champions that represent Demacia.

An Hour Later.

So did you like the tour? Which place did you liked more?

Ionia's quarters were amazing! They were like oriental and...

Fiora was lost in her thoughts. She was about to do something she would regret.


End file.
